The Marauders and the Misfortunes of the Slytherin
by greeneyedredhead
Summary: 1st in my series! It is a MWPP and Lily fic! The Slytherins are having bad luck, but can the Marauders make their year worse? Read to find out more.


Author's Note: This is the first in my Marauders series(just as a side note, my Marauders consist of MWPP and Lily), and I hope it won't be the last. I plan to write a whole lot of stories when I get back from vacation, so expect more. Please read, review, and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't really own anything except what I made up(like Cassy and Annabella). So don't sue me.  
  
The Marauders and the Misfortunes of the Slytherins(not that they really tried to stop that anyway)  
  
Lily Evans sat alone in her compartment. 'This is so weird,' she thought, 'walking through a wall to get on a train.'  
  
She had been shocked when the man told her to walk through the wall. She was even more shocked when it really worked.  
  
"Can I sit here?" a boy's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Sure. I'm Lily Evans, by the way."  
  
The boy looked at her carefully and said, "Remus Lupin."  
  
Just then, two boys walked in the door and slammed it loudly behind them.  
  
"Boonjourn! Je swiss Senior Sirius Black." one of them said, turning the French into an atrocity.  
  
"What was that?" Lily asked.  
  
"Apparently, tu knee parle pasta French." the boy said again.  
  
"For your information, it is ne parle pas, not whatever came out of your mouth."  
  
"Don't mind him. I'm James Potter and he is Sirius 'Messed Up' Black." the other boy said.  
  
"I'm not messed up. I'm special." Sirius said.  
  
"I'm sure you are. I'm Lily Evans."  
  
"And I'm Remus Lupin."  
  
"And I'm the Minister of Magic." Sirius said.  
  
"HELP! STOP! NO!" a muffled voice came through the door.  
  
Lily jumped up and opened the door, only to find a small blonde haired boy being tortured by three older boys.  
  
"Stop that!" she screamed at the boys.  
  
"Oh shut up, you don't even know us." one of the boys said.  
  
"Malfoy, go away!" Sirius yelled, as he and James were now standing right next to her.  
  
"Why should I? She is probably just a filthy mudblood." Malfoy said.  
  
All three of them lunged at him. James attempted to strangle him, while Sirius twisted his arms and Lily kicked him hard in the shins. Lily didn't know what a mudblood was, but she didn't like being called filthy. Sirius and James knew what it meant and didn't like it at all. James especially.  
  
"Get out Malfoy! Before we do something you won't like much." James yelled.  
  
Malfoy and his friends ran away very fast, forgetting the small boy.  
  
"Are you alright?" Lily asked the boy.  
  
"Thank you!" the boy said.  
  
"Do you want to sit with us? My name is Lily, by the way."  
  
"Sure. I'm Peter Pettigrew." the boy said, sitting down.  
  
After a few hours, a girl with blonde hair came running in, towards James.  
  
"Annabella?" James asked her, before she sat down in his lap and started kissing him.  
  
"Oh James! I've missed you so much, especially after the wonderful summer we spent together." she said.  
  
"What summer? I haven't seen you for two years."  
  
"Who are you?" Lily asked her.  
  
"Annabella Caruso, James' girlfriend."  
  
"You are not!" he said, pushing her off his lap.  
  
"Well if that is how you feel!"  
  
After she stormed out the compartment, a girl came in through the same door. The girl had black hair, and could have passed as Sirius' twin sister.  
  
"Sirius!" she yelled as she ran in and embraced Sirius.  
  
"Cassy! I forgot you were going here too!" he said.  
  
"I forgot you were here too! I was in my own compartment until some girl named Annabella or something like that threw me out. Can I sit with you?"  
  
"Sure. Cassy, this is James, you should remember him. That is Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"I'm Cassy Black, Sirius' cousin."  
  
The rest of the train ride passed quickly as they talked. Lily and Cassy became fast friends, and the four boys talked about their passion for pranks. Soon they heard the announcement that they were at Hogwarts, and as they walked out of the compartment, each had his or her own idea about the sorting yet to come... 


End file.
